


An Excuse To Make A Requests Book

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I finally made one of these, I guess so, M/M, but techno doesn't want them to be, everybody - Freeform, everyone's scared of techno, request here, should I put actual story tags here, tbh who isn't, that's the point of the story, they're soft, uh, well dream isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: I have written 20 stories already and realized that maybe it's time I actually make a place where people can request stuff so they're not lost in other comments so here you goplus there's a small little story that I didn't think deserved it's own post cause it's kinda short (actual rules/what I won't post are in the end notes)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 74
Kudos: 337





	An Excuse To Make A Requests Book

**Author's Note:**

> alright hello I wrote this a couple days ago tbh and wasn't gonna post it so I posted it to discord but then i was like "hey, why not actually make that request page you've been thinking of making" so here you go

People have always been scared of Technoblade.

Ever since he was a young boy who could take down men twice his size, people stayed away from him. Ever since he showed the entire kingdom his crimson eyes, people watched him warily. Ever since people found out he was a piglin hybrid, nobody came close to him.

He doesn’t mind it, most of the time. Enemies know to stay away from the kingdom with the prince with red eyes, commoners know not to step out of line in fear of coming face to face with Techno’s blade. Techno can’t even count the amount of times bounty hunters have shown up to defeat him before running away with their tails between their legs. 

Other times, though, he loathes it. He can’t walk down the street without people stumbling out of his way, staring at him with wide eyes. He can’t say anything without at least one person flinching at his baritone voice. It seems as though nobody even values his opinions and ideas, they only go along with them because they’re intimidated by him.

He hates it the most, however, when his own family is scared of him.    
He’s no fool, he saw the way Phil would always thoroughly check over Wilbur when he was finished sparring with Techno when they were kids, he saw the apprehension that always appeared on the brunette’s face when the pinkette suggested the activity. He saw the way Tommy’s annoying facade dropped slightly when Techno entered rooms, his words slightly more stiff and proper. 

He had wished people would be brave enough to go past the intimidating aura surrounding him, peel back the layers before they got to the man who would ramble about mythology and war strategies. 

Nobody had ever even gotten close.

And then Dream came along. 

Dream with his charming personality and his impeccable social skills had wormed his way into Techno’s heart, peering through the fog of uneasiness that surrounds the pinkette with adept emerald eyes. He peeled back the pinkette’s layers with skilled fingers, getting to his core in record speed.

The masked man wasn’t afraid of him, wasn’t afraid to challenge him to a duel, wasn’t afraid even after he lost the battle. Not once had he shown any fear of the crimson eyed man, not even when his mask was broken in front of hundreds of people, millions hearing the news within days, their peering eyes set on Dream’s re-covered face. 

The man would tease him jokingly without fear of being pummeled. He would playfully insult him without apprehension, without thinking the pinkette will come to his house late at night to kill him in his sleep. 

As time went on, Dream burrowed further past his defenses, taking down the walls with ease. He uncovered parts of Techno the man didn’t even know he had himself, soft tones the pinkette thought he was unable to produce became a new normal for him around the dirty blond. 

With a couple of soft touches, Dream revealed Techno’s love for affection.

With soft hands through pink hair, Dream could practically turn Techno into putty at his feet. 

With a comparison of Techno’s eyes to tulips, Dream has got Techno incorporating “beloved” and “lover” into his everyday vocabulary. 

Techno’s not religious, not in the slightest, but Dream is the closest person he has considered worshipping. 

Techno would respond to Dream’s every beck and call if the dirty blond would let him. 

Looking down at the blond whose head was resting on Techno’s chest, a small smile grew on the pinkette’s face.  _ He’s so glad Dream is a fearless bastard.  _

**Author's Note:**

> you can request anything really, the only stuff I won't do are smut, a/b/o stuff, any really heavy stuff (sexual assault, stuff like that)
> 
> also i will probably be posting something tonight because now the two of them are teaming in canon so look out for that


End file.
